Annabelle
Summary Story Annabelle, Belle for short, was born a slave girl. At age 3, she was paired with Ethan, a fellow slave on the island sized ship know as The Pound. Despite her situation, she never stopped smiling, always hopeful for the future. Her outlook on life helped Ethan get through the hardest of times, eventually forging a strong bond between them. Seeing each other as siblings, they vowed to always protect each other, Ethan with his strength, and Belle with her newly developing magic. Years later, she and Ethan devised an escape plan. During the attempt, she was captured by the Sayyid, the lead slaver of the ship. Her brother eventually came to save her, along with a group of people she hadn't seen before. During the battle, she would stun Sayyid with a new magic, her Pain Orb, giving her brother the opportunity to get a good hit in and finish the fight. When the battle was over, she learned that the people with her brother with a group of pirates called The Mirage Raiders. As repayment for their help, her and Ethan would to join them on their travels, Ethan acting as the ship's builder, and Belle as a healer. Since she turned out to be a massively gifted healer on the battlefield, she was given the nickname Quick Fix Belle. Personality Belle has always felt the need to help people, even if they were better off than her. She always tries to keep a bright outlook on life, which has gotten her and her brother Ethan through some tough times. With her high spirited personality, she has inspired others to push on when many others would have given up. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''| '''8-B Name: Annabelle Nickname (Wanted as): '''Quick Fix Belle '''Origin: OC (The Mirage Raiders) Gender: Female Age: 9 Classification: '''Human '''Magic Classification: Anatomy Powers and Abilities: Anatomy: Anatomy magic is a classification of magic that manipulates and enhances natural occurrences of the human body, either the user's or the target's. Attack Potency: Unknown '(Her Pain Orbs can effect any opponent they touch.) | '''City Block level '(Her hits can smash buildings.) '''Speed: Low Subsonic '(Slower than Ethan, but can usually keep up behind him.) | '''Subsonic '(Can move faster than Ethan in Giant Form.) '''Lifting Strength: Low Class 1 (Struggled to move a large wooden beam off of a severely beaten Ethan.) | Likely''' Class 100''' Striking Strength: Class H (Assumed, she never really throws a punch.) | Likely GJ '(Can casually smash buildings in giant form.) 'Durability: Building level (She was knocked out by Sayyid, who was easily able to knock down buildings.) | Likely Multi-City Block level ' 'Stamina: Human (Is often unable to keep up with Ethan.) | Likely Superhuman '(Her giant form can last for hours.) 'Range: Long Range (Her Pain Orbs can reach great distances.) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is usually only there for healing support, rather than the main offense. Hasn't had many significant singles victory. Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' '''Heal Orbs: '''Green orbs that are used to heal herself and others, the longer she charges the orb, the larger and more effective it gets. '''Pain Orbs: Red orbs that cause pain to whoever touches them, they cause a rush of pain throughout the body comparable to the charge of the orb. Belle can potentially take down any opponent if given enough time to charge the orb, which she is sometimes able to do. Condensed Orbs: She can squeeze both types of her orbs to make them smaller, keeping the charge but not allowing them to grow in size. This limits the area of effect, but can make for a good sneak attack with a Pain Orb. '''Blow Back: '''Belle's breath strength is increased to the point where it can blow opponents back. '''Growth Rate: '''She greatly accelerates her growth rate, this turns her into a 30 ft tall giant, her size raises her stats and abilities, She can only maintain this form for a few hours, She will be completely exhausted after the use of this technique. Feats * Survived a hit from the building level Sayyid in base form. * Wanted with a bounty on her head, has managed to stay alive and free. * Was able to regenerate Orn's arm back in a matter of minutes with her Heal Orbs. * Moved a heavy wooden beam off of Ethan in base form. * Was able to survive an encounter with Hollia, the misery spirit. * Charged a Pain Orb enough to make a possessed Kieran Ensio incapacitated, took awhile though. * Made a Light Mage's heart stop with a powerful Pain Orb in Radiant Valley. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category: Human Category: Magic